Je t'accompagne?
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Stiles est crevé. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du calme... Et son Sourwolf...


Hello mes lapins! :3

Aujourd'hui, je reviens une nouvelle fois avec un Sterek... Spécial... En effet, il s'agit là d'un cadeau pour la parfaite, magnifique, génialissime Microfish. Pourquoi donc un cadeau, me demanderez vous? ... Bah elle a fait un test facebook (Avec quel loup de TW sortiras tu?) et elle avait DEREK... Tu coup, j'ai négocier notre loup préféré... Je l'ai à la maison une semaine sur deux, et, en cadeau, j'écris un OS à Micro! :p

Bref, revenons au dit cadeau!

C'est donc un OS Sterek.. Lemonesque! :p

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt! :3 (Contente, Micro? :3)

* * *

Ca y est, il en avait marre. Stiles en avait ras le bol ! Juré, le lendemain, il quittait son job de journaliste !

Le jeune homme avait commencé sa journée de la plus douce des manières. Son compagnon, le magnifique et unique Derek Hale, l'avait tendrement embrassé et lui avait offert un orgasme ultra puissant. Le loup l'avait ensuite laissé pour aller travailler, non sans un 'je t'aime ' de prononcé.

Stiles s'était ensuite levé et était allé se préparé. Un fois sa douche de prise et ses vêtements d'enfilés, il avait pris ses clés et avait quitté l'appartement. Il s'était dirigé vers sa Roscoe d'amour et avait prit la direction du journal pour lequel il travaillait.

Une fois sur place, il avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses affaires sur son bureau que son supérieur était venu lui hurler dans les oreilles. D'après lui, le jeune Stilinski se relâchait de plus en plus dans son travail et c'était inacceptable. Il lui avait alors ordonné de préparer deux articles pour la fin de la journée, et ce en plus du travail qu'il avait déjà.

Stiles avait donc passé sa journée assis à son bureau, le nez penché dans ses articles et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'avait prit aucune pause, et n'avait pas mangé le midi. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux de son dossier, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et soupira. Il était vingt et une heures passé et le jeune homme n'avait pas prévenu Derek. Ce dernier allait lui hurler dessus dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans leur appartement.

Il souffla, ramassa ses dossiers et son ordinateur puis quitta la tour du journal. Il monta dans Roscoe, déposa tout son bazar et prit la direction de leur appartement. Il envoya un message un Derek puis s'excuser de son retard et pour le prévenir qu'il partait de son travail.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il trouva son Sourwolf dans leur salon. Le loup était assit en train de lire un roman, un verre de jus de fruit devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, lui dit il.

-Tu n'es pas énervé ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, vu que Malia a pensé à m'envoyer un message, elle. Elle m'a dit que ton patron t'avait pris en grippe aujourd'hui et que tu n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

-Il va falloir que je lui paye un resto, un de ces jours, marmonna le jeune humain. Ca te dérange de m'attendre encore un peu ? J'ai besoin d'un bain.

-Tu veux que je vienne le prendre avec toi ? Proposa le loup en lui souriant.

Stiles fit semblant de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête. Derek se leva, posa son livre sur la table et suivit le jeune homme jusque dans leur salle de bain. Il posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Stiles et le fit s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Il fit couler l'eau, ajouta des sels de bains et du produit moussant, puis regarda à nouveau son humain.

Il le fit se lever, lui enleva ses vêtements, enleva les siens, puis s'installa dans la baignoire. Il tendit une main à son humain, qui la prit et se laissa tirer dans l'eau chaude. Il se cala contre le torse de son loup et soupira d'aise. Derek embrassa tendrement les épaules de son amant, mordillant les zones plus sensibles.

Au bout d'un long moment de détente et de calme, le loup se redressa et prit le gel douche. Il lava lentement le corps de son amour, massant ses épaules, puis lui fit un shampoing. Derek se lava également, puis se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Il prit son peignoir, l'enfila, puis fit sortir son amant et l'emmaillota dans son peignoir.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Les deux amants se séchèrent, puis se mirent en pyjama. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans leur lit et Stiles se cala contre son loup, endormi par son bain. Derek déposa de tendres baisers sur son visage, puis mordilla sa gorge.

Le jeune humain soupira de bien être en sentant son loup descendre le long de son corps. Lorsque Derek glissa sa langue dans son nombril, Stiles se cambra et gémit, appréciant le geste de son loup. Ce dernier reprit sa lente descente sur le corps de son amant.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au boxer noir déformé, Derek releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de son humain. Ce dernier souleva ses hanches, incitant son loup à reposer sa bouche rapidement sur lui. L'homme sourit, puis posa sa bouche sur le tissus et passa sa langue sur la bosse, faisant gémir son humain.

Il retira le vêtement du corps du jeune homme, puis prit en main son érection. Il imprima un lent vas et vient, puis le prit en bouche. Il fit quelques aller retour, savourant la lourdeur et la texture de la verge sur sa langue, puis la relâcha.

Il retira son propre vêtement et remonta le long du corps du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa et attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet près du lit. Il fit couler un peu du liquide dans sa main, puis la descendit entre ses jambes. Il caressa son antre, sa bouche toujours vissée sur celle du jeune humain.

Il fit entrer un premier doigt en lui, gémissant dans la bouche de Stiles. Il fit plusieurs mouvements avant de glisser un second, puis un troisième doigt. Il continua sa lente préparation pendant quelques minutes, puis retira ses doigts. Il reprit le lubrifiant, en étala sur l'érection de son amant, puis se plaça au dessus.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur la verge dressée, gémissant de contentement. Stiles releva ses mains et les posa sur les hanches de son amant. Il le guida le long de son membre, gémissant sous le plaisir procuré. Lorsque les fesses de Derek entrèrent en contact avec ses cuisses, les deux hommes soupirèrent.

Rapidement, le loup se mit en mouvement. Il contracta les muscles de ses cuisses et massa le membre ancré en lui. Il soupirait et gémissait, le plaisir grandissant rapidement en lui. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Stiles et se pencha en avant, joignant leurs lèvres en un baiser endiablé.

Ils continuèrent à s'unir un long moment. Assez long pour que les cuisses du loup commencent à le faire souffrir, et pour que la peau blanche de l'humain virent légèrement au rouge. Soudain, cette chaleur intense, ce plaisir sans fin monta en eux. Ils le sentirent partir du bout de leurs orteils, remonter le long de leurs jambes, prendre place dans leurs ventres et exploser.

Derek jouit en hurlant le prénom de son amant. Il se répandit sur le ventre de Stiles, tandis que ce dernier resserrait ses mains sur les cuisses du loup. Derek s'effondra alors sur le jeune homme, le souffle court.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Stiles caressant tendrement les cheveux de son loup, tandis que celui ci déposait de tendres baisers dans son cou. Finalement, l'humain fit rouler son loup près de lui et se leva. Il prit une serviette, s'essuya, essuya son amant, puis se recoucha près de lui. Directement, le loup vint se coller à lui, et il s'endormit dans la chaleur de son orgasme.

Stiles frotta sa joue contre les cheveux de son homme, lui chuchota un « je t'aime » et un « merci », puis sombra, à son tour, dans les bras de Morphée.

Il serait presque pour que son patron soit plus souvent méchant avec lui.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
